The present invention is generally related to occupant protection systems in automobiles. More specifically, the present invention is related to a crash detection system.
Restraint systems such as inflatable airbags have become standard equipment in modern automobiles. Airbag devices, such as driver seat airbags and passenger seat airbags are widely used to protect passengers from the impact produced during a vehicle collision. A driver seat air bag is typically mounted on a boss of a steering wheel and includes a gas injecting inflator, an air bag, and a cover accommodating the air bag in a folded state. During a collision, the gas injected from the inflator inflates the airbag.
Generally, airbag deployment is controlled by the controller of a crash detection system. The controller determines whether to deploy an airbag based on a collection of information from various sensors throughout the vehicle. In some instances, the controller itself is also a sensor for obtaining vehicle information. The sensors used to collect the crash information may vary in size, shape and their location. For example, conventional crash sensors are typically encased in a plastic housing and are bolted to a vehicle frame. Generally, the controller is housed in a metal casing.
Mounting these crash sensors typically requires a fastening mechanism separate from that of the sensor itself. In turn, both assembly and manufacturing costs are increased because the manufacturer is burdened with multiple components. In addition, there are more installation steps and thus more time is needed to install the conventional crash sensors. Further, placement of a conventional sensor is more difficult because of the unit's size. Accordingly, because of increasing safety demands and the increasing costs of crash sensor technology, there is a need for a more compact and easily mountable crash sensor.